Read Her Heart
by Aky-san
Summary: Because when he found out Lucy wrote some weird songs, he just had to read them all. Even if she told him not to. But, you would read a poem about Lucy's love interest too, right? - NaLu Oneshot. Give it a chance ;)


_**(a/n) something i thought of... and just had to write. Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: Contains crappy songs that you will probably hate and not even read.**_

* * *

The first time he found out Lucy wrote poetry, was when he was hoping to find her underwear. He was looking through the drawers of her desk (because Lucy surely keeps bras in her desk), when he stumbled upon a dusty old box. Inside, a few pieces of paper were stacked neatly. This peaked his interest, as he took the first one, to read.

"_When they ask me what my dreams are, _

_I just laugh out loud. _

_They look at me with curiosity, _

_But I don't tell them what it's about. _

_I don't tell them what my dreams are, _

_I don't want them to see,_

_I don't want them to know,_

_Because they will laugh at me_

_I don't want to share the everlasting pain, the tears and sorrow, _

_I don't want to admit that I always pray to see tomorrow. _

_My dreams are never kind, they never let me rest. _

_They only break my heart, put me to the test. _

_I don't want them to know the tears I've cried, _

_When I dream about how you have died. _

_I don't want them to know how much I care, _

_How much I scream when I wake up, and you're not there. _

_I don't want them to know, how much it pains me to see, _

_The boy I love the most, just die in front of me. _

_I don't want them to know, that I'm sad and alone,_

_That on my heart, lies a burden of a stone. _

_But one day, I might just let you see, _

_How much I'm sad, when you're not next to me. _

_I'll tell you my dreams… I'll tell you my fear…_

_And the day I confess, slowly draws near…_

_You've probably guessed it, _

_Yes. It's true. _

_My most painful dream…_

…_Is the dream of losing you. "_

"Holy crap Lucy!" Natsu yelled, waking the blonde up from her sleep.

"NATSU!? GET OUT!" She yelled, throwing her pillow at him. He just caught it with his free hand, the other being occupied by a piece of paper. She looked at him with curiosity, before asking "Why are you here? I was sleeping!"

"Did you write this?" He asked, shoving the paper in her face. It was the poem he read out loud, just a few second ago. Lucy nodded, before realization hit her.

"STOP SNOOPING THROUGH MY DRAWERS!" She yelled, before throwing him out of her apartment. She sighed in frustration, before setting the piece of paper back in the third drawer.

* * *

The second time he read one of her poems, was while she was taking a bath. He got bored after a few minutes of waiting for the celestial mage to bathe, so he decided to read another one of her song-thingies. Remembering the exact spot where he found them, he took out another one.

"_Mom would always tell me that fairy tales are true. _

_I didn't believe that, until I met you. _

_I guess it's safe to say, you broke the spell, _

_Bringing me back from my trip to hell. _

_I never would've guessed we would meet this way, _

_Back then, I didn't have a good thing to say. _

_But now I do… I love you."_

He placed it back, closing the box, and putting it back in the drawer. Just in time too, as Lucy had finally finished her heck of a bath. She walked into her bedroom, only to be greeted by her partner. She suppressed the urge to smack him on his head, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Natsu, I'm in my towel. Can you please leave?"

Said boy just got up, and – get this – left through the door. He didn't say 'hi', he didn't say 'bye'. He left… just like that.

* * *

The third time he opened the box of poems, was when he made sure Lucy was at the guild. He needed some time alone in her apartment. Why? Because her poems started affecting him. He would often stay up late, just –surprisingly– thinking. He took out another poem, as he brushed his fingers off the slightly burned paper. Burned? He remembered how Lucy once cried because he burned some of the papers on her desk. This must've been one of them. The dragon slayer smiled, thinking about her angry face, before reading the carefully written words.

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

_I want to be a princess, which lives all alone. _

_She will do nothing all day, but sit on her royal throne. _

_Until you come to brighten her day, _

_And take her somewhere, far, far away. _

_What do you want to be when you grow up? _

_I want to be a model, tall and fair. _

_But no one makes her happy, all they do is stare. _

_Until you come and say 'you're pretty', _

_And kiss her, then and there._

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

_I want to be a ballerina,_

_Who will just dance and twirl, _

_Until you come and lift her up, _

_And make her your girl._

_What… do you want to be… when you grow up?"_

He stared at the small object in his hand, before returning it back to the box. He needed to get out soon, and clear his head.

* * *

The fourth time he found himself opening her third drawer, was when she had just fallen asleep. This was a good time to read another poem. He couldn't help it. He became addicted.

"_All that I ask for, is that you never tell me a single lie. _

_All I want, is for you to comfort me when I cry. _

_All I need, is for you to hug me everyday. _

'_I love you' Is all I want to hear you say."_

This was rather short, but touched him, just like all the others. He slowly placed the lid back on the box, before going up to her bed, to snuggle with her. After all, she did imply she wanted a hug.

* * *

The fifth time he opened her drawer, was just a day later. She was still sleeping, so this was a nice chance. He took out a poem that looked oddly new. The ink was fresh, and he could tell that she wrote it just yesterday, after he left.

"_You may think I'm sleeping, _

_You may think I don't know._

_But the way you talk to me…_

_It will easily show. _

_You may think I'm oblivious, _

_You may think I don't care. _

_But lately I've been noticing, _

_Your heart-breaking stare. _

_You may think I'm not there,_

_You may think I can't see,_

_But I know when you're reading,_

_The poems that belong to me. _

_I don't know why you do it, _

_I don't know what you think,_

_But the way to express my thoughts,_

_Is only through this shady ink. _

_I know you're reading this Natsu. _

_You can't hide from me now. _

_And while I have your attention, _

_I'm going to make a vow. _

_I want to promise, to write poems for you every day,_

_As long as you promise me, that in this house you will stay. _

_No need to tell you how I feel, _

_This is already so surreal, _

_Just take this piece of paper and throw it away, _

_And I promise to love you every day."_

His hands were shaking, when he felt something dwell up in his eyes. This love of his life, had just confessed to him through a poem. He couldn't get rid of the weird feeling he had. It was like someone was clutching his heart, making him gasp for air. He lifted his head up, to meet Lucy's eyes.

There she was, fully awake, sitting on the corner of her bed. Her tears were set free, as she flashed a sweet smile. He returned it, as he threw the piece of paper, and ran up to her. He tackled her to the bed, as he laid on top of her, cupping her porcelain cheeks, to plant a soft, meaningful kiss on her trembling lips.

"I promise I'll make you happy."

"You already have."

_That perfect confessional day, when sadness was far away, they would only laugh and play, and promise together to stay._

* * *

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


End file.
